


We won, but was it really worth the cost.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steves life after Endgame.





	We won, but was it really worth the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Avengers Endgame for the fith time and I had to write this.  
> I hope you enjoy.

ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Losing Tony was one of the worst things to ever happen to Steve.  
Even worse than when he woke up 70 years in the future.

When he woke up he thought he had lost everything but then he met Tony and he released that may be going into the ice was the best thing to happen to him.  
And things went to hell again for a while because of the sokovia accords but they eventually went back to the way they were.

And when they lost so many people during the snap but were given the best gift ever a baby girl. Morgan Stark Rodgers.

They got seven amazing years together. Just the three of them. A house by the lake. Then Scott and Nate showed up and told them about time travel and although Tony was reluctant at first, worried that he and Steve cold lose what they had, they helped the team because that's what they do.

Things started to look up. They got everyone back. But then things went to hell when Thanos showed up.

But just as Steve thought they had won he looked over and saw his husband dying. 

Losing Tony was horrible.  
Watching Peter cry over the loss of his mentor and father figure.  
Seeing the team cry over the loss of a friend.  
Having to tell Morgan that she was never going to see her dad again.  
They were the hardest moments of his life. 

Knowing that he could go back in time and save Tony was so hard because he had a daughter who needed him more then he needed Tony. 

But as time went on it became easier. Never easy but easier. 

He got to watch Morgan grow up.  
She looked like Tony.  
Same eyes, same hair.  
She was also a lot like Tony.  
She loved working, science, engineering and she was so smart like her dad. 

Seeing Morgan create stuff, build things always put a smile on Steves' face. Watching her be just like Tony. 

And when she was eighteen and decided she wanted to be Iron Man just like her dad (wearing a suit that Tony had made her before he died.) Steve was worried but he was also so happy. 

Watching his daughter grow up to be just like her dad was one of the best moments of Steves life.  
And yeah he would always miss Tony, never stop loving him but Morgan made everything easier, made his life worth living even after he lost Tony. 

Steve got to see Morgan get married and have kids of her own before he died of old age and finally got to see his husband again. 

Getting to see Tony again and tell him all about his life, all about Morgans life was amazing. 

Knowing there were always going to be with each other made all the years without Tony worth it. Knowing he was never going to have to lose Tony again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.  
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know.  
> I would love to know what you thought of the story in the comments.


End file.
